


Ruthless Goofball

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Again, Begging, Biting, Bottom!Kraglin, Damnit, Feels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Top!Yondu, because i can't seem to stop them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: In which money goes missing and Yondu blames Kraglin.





	Ruthless Goofball

**Author's Note:**

> The rare and elusive top!Yondu features in this story! I don’t think I’ve ever written anything other than pushybottom!Yondy before XD Also – this is harder than I thought it was going to be – feelings keep sneaking in – like come on boys, help me out here, we’re doing straight up PWP and kinks here, not feels! *rolls eyes* Hopeless, the pair of them.
> 
> October 2nd - Prompt Two - Begging
> 
> #kinktober

Kraglin had to admit as he was backed into the corner with the arrow hovering near his jugular.  This was _not_ how he’d pictured his Wednesday going.

A trail of sweat trickled across his temple as he stared into the livid, glowing demonic eyes of the captain of the _Eclector_.

“That’s _a lot_ of units missing Obfonteri.” The tone was clipped and icy. “Ya really think ya could git away with screwing _me_?”

“I didn’t do nothin’!” The captain whistled sharply and Kraglin flinched, but curiously the arrow stayed put. Hovering close enough to feel the heat of the tip, but not enough to burn.

Yondu spared it a growl before he got right up in the taller man’s face, “Ya think I were too stupid ta notice? Huh? Tha dumb ass Centaurian can’t count so good so he won’t fuckin’ _notice_ if _half his fuckin’ money_ goes _missin’_?!”

Kraglin couldn’t go any further back into the wall if he tried, “What makes ya think I did it?”

“Yer tha one who does tha _fuckin’ books!_ ” The Centaurian snarled.

“I didn’t –”

“Like fuck ya didn’t!” Yondu drawl turned guttural as he slammed his chest against the Hraxian’s in a vicious display of dominance.

Kraglin’s ears burned with shame as he felt himself get hard.

_Damnit! Now is not the time!_

So – he may have found powerful men that little bit arousing.

Just - _whatever_ \- ok?

He blocked the feeling out, setting his jaw and giving Yondu a shove back so he could fucking breathe, “Steal from everyone – but _not_ from each other. I _know_ tha code.” He shook his head, “Besides, I wouldn’t do that to _you_.”

Yondu still looked livid, barging him back into the wall again. “Then _who_ fuckin’ did? Ain’t no one on this boat as smart as you.”

Kraglin squeezed his eyes shut, voice almost pitiful as rancid breath brushed over his face and the arrow’s ozone burned in his nostrils, “Please.”

“What?” The Centaurian pushed him further into the wall. A millimetre closer and the older man would feel – _everything_.

Shame washed over Kraglin as he spoke again, barely above a whisper, “I dun wanna die fer somement I didn’t do. Please Cap’n.”

Kraglin could see the exact moment when Yondu felt his traitorous dick pressing into his stomach. His eyes widened, and shock flitted across his features before a smile curled across navy lips. His drawl dropped into a purr that _did_ things to the Hraxian. “Say that again darlin’.”

Shocked blue eyes met heated red and Kraglin gaped – just a little.  Yondu pushed himself up onto his tip toes and leaned his hip into Kraglin’s cock, making the taller man groan approvingly, and purred into his ear, “Say. That. Again.”

“ _Please_ Cap’n.”

Yondu chuckled, all rust and twang. “Ya beg real nice, Kraglin. _Real_ nice.” The arrow suddenly backed right off and the Centaurian rolled his eyes. He gave a short whistle and it jutted forwards before stopping again, as if against a barrier no one could see. The captain sighed heavily and spoke to it as if it was a living entity, “A’right, a’right, you win.” He snatched it out of the air, tip dying off as his fingers closed around it and slid it back into the holster.  His eyes found Kraglin’s again, “Ya really didn’t do it.”

The Hraxian shook his head adamantly, “No’sir.”

“Good.” The Centaurian’s hand was suddenly gripping his hip, and Kraglin started violently. “’Cause I’d had ta hafta kill ya after I fucked ya.”

Kraglin just about swallowed his tongue, “Come again?”

Yondu’s mouth was by his ear again and he licked the shell of it, making the younger man shiver, “Ya heard me – idjit.” The Hraxian almost lost use of his legs as the tongue curled around his earlobe and _sucked_. “I wanna see if ya beg that purty, when yer _real_ hot 'n' bothered.”

“ _Fuck!_ ”

The Centaurian chuckled, as he pulled at the zipper on Kraglin’s jumpsuit, “That’s tha plan.” One large hand rested on his shoulder as the other slid up under his undershirt and tweaked a nipple. Kraglin groaned, head hitting the bulkhead hard enough to make him see stars.  Yondu couldn’t resist that pale expanse of flesh and nosed his way under the man’s scruffy jaw to nip at his throat.

Kraglin couldn’t think, the altercation had gone from death to sex so fast he was pretty sure he had whiplash. Then again, Yondu was practically manic so he shouldn’t have expected anything less.  The Hraxian jumped again as the older man’s hand shoved roughly into his boxers, and his brain finally caught up with – yes, this was _Yondu_ _Udonta_ with his hand down Kraglin’s pants and yes, this was going to end in him getting fucked up against the bulkhead in a corridor where _anyone_ could see.

His mind failed to find _any_ issue with that _at all_ and he toed off his boots.

He lost some height after that, making Yondu feel – well – _less_ – short.

Kraglin struggled out of the arms of the jumpsuit like a man possessed, he really should get the tailor to make him a jacket and pants, this shit was ridiculous. It did make his ass look pretty damn good though, he thought as he wiggled the red leather over his hips. Yondu was still attacking his neck, foot braced against the bulkhead between his legs. The Hraxian awkwardly shoved the jumpsuit off one foot, the thing hanging about his right calf, he shook his head ruefully and focused back in on the man in front of him.

Yondu was still fully clothed – jacket and all – making a tapestry of bruises all over Kraglin’s neck and collarbone.  The Centaurian shucked off his captain’s coat, letting it pool around his ankles as he stepped even closer to the Hraxian.  He looked – smaller without the coat, less bulky, but Kraglin was silently entranced, _all_ that power, _all_ that energy, inside one short, stocky Centaurian. _Incredible._

One hand braced on the taller man’s hip, the fingers of Yondu’s other hand appeared in front of his lips. Kraglin took them into his mouth with a guttural moan that made the Centaurian’s dick jump.  The next nip to the man’s throat was a little rougher than intended and he soothed it with his tongue as Kraglin let the fingers go with an obscene pop.

The hand that was possessively clutching Kraglin’s hip moved up to grab his chin, Yondu pulled his face down so that they were looking at each other, “Ya sure?”

In those two words the moment bounced from meaningless sex to something with possibility and Kraglin studied his face intently. “Are you?”

“I’ve always liked ya Krags, yer a fuckin’ ruthless goofball, but if we do this – I ain’t tha type ta share, ya git me?”

Kraglin looked at the moment in vivid detail, the serious look on Yondu’s face, the warm affection bleeding through into his eyes, the deep ache of the marks on his neck, the way the light in the corridor bounced off the Centaurian’s glowing implant. Everything about it was a wreck – yet utterly perfect – all narrowing down to a singular point of _rightness_ , in his crappy little existence.

The Hraxian’s lips crashed into Yondu’s as he tried to convey all the things neither of them was built to voice. The older man answered with equal ferocity, hoisting Kraglin up against the bulkhead effortlessly. The taller man slung his arms around Yondu’s neck and locked his ankles, heels slotting against the base of the Centaurian’s spine.

Spit slicked fingers probed at Kraglin’s entrance and he whined, throwing his head back and clocking it on the wall.

Yondu’s mouth found that enticing throat again and he chuckled against it, “Careful darlin’, you’ll give yerself concussion.” His fingers crooked in _just_ the right way and Kraglin shot further up the wall.

“I – I – _fuck!_ ”

The Centaurian nipped at a rapidly purpling bruise, rubbing his fingers back and forth. He smirked as the movement tore another desperate sound out of the Hraxian. “Ya know what I want darlin’. Le’me hear ya.”

Kraglin’s fingers scrabbled against the man’s shoulders, biting his lip and whining unintelligibly.

Yondu licked a stripe across his collarbone, “Com’on Kraglin.” He sucked a patch of skin into his mouth. “ _Beg._ ”

“ _Fuck!_ Please Cap’n – _please –_ fuck, please – I want – I need – _please_ – _shit!_ ”

“What’chu want Kraglin?” Yondu purred, “Tell me.”

The Hraxian moaned, “ _Please_ Cap.”

There was a throaty chuckle, “Tell me.”

Kraglin’s voice left him in a breathless whisper, “I want – I want ya inside me. Fuck me Cap’n.”

“Fuck,” The Centaurian husked, “I were right – ya beg just as purty.”

His fingers slipped from Kraglin – who groaned at the loss – as he fiddled with his belt, shoving his pants around his ass.  Yondu gripped the Hraxian’s thighs and shuffled him higher against the bulkhead.  His mouth found Kraglin’s again as he lined himself up and pushed in.

Kraglin ripped his mouth away, biting his lip to contain the shout. His head flew back and Yondu attached himself to the man’s already destroyed neck. The Centaurian slowly pulled back out and –

Oh. _Oh._

Yondu’s cock was covered in tiny scales that fucking _rubbed_ in _all_ the right places.  Strings of words in that fucking sinful drawl, crawled slowly through his brain as the Centaurian snapped his hips and nibbled at his collarbone.  Kraglin wasn’t going to be able to walk straight or work with his jumpsuit off for a week but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, because – shit – this was _fucking_ perfect.

Kraglin could feel himself rushing towards the edge, stomach tightening as the older man hit his prostate dead on.

“Fuck – _fuck –_ Cap I’mma –”

Yondu’s teeth dragged across the shell of his ear, “Cum Kraglin.”

Kraglin’s entire body seized, and his fingernails cut into Yondu’s shoulders as he came harder than he ever had, mouth hanging open in a wet pant.

The pull of Kraglin’s body pushed Yondu over the edge and he spilled himself into the younger man with a grunt and a vicious punch to the bulkhead.

Yondu leaned his head against Kraglin’s sweat soaked shirt and panted heavily.  His legs chose that moment to give out on him and Kraglin slid down the wall, still tangled around the rapidly crumpling captain.

“Fuckin’ell.” The Centaurian wheezed, “When I cornered ya earlier, I didn’t think it were gon’ go like tha’.”

Kraglin snorted, head dropping to the older man’s shoulder, “Me either, I honestly thought ya were gon’ kill me.”

Yondu chuckled, “Damn arrow wouldn’t let me.”

The Hraxian’s brow raised at that, “Come again?”

“Fuck, Kraglin. I ain’t as young as I used ta be, gimme half an hour.” A filthy leer followed the statement before the captain chuckled heartily.

“Ya know what I meant ya tit.”

Yondu sighed, shuffling out from under Kraglin’s legs and leaning against the wall next to him.

“I’ll tell ya a secret darlin’ – tha arrow is linked directly ta tha implant, which means in order ta function it feeds off ma emotions. Even if I hafta kill someone, tha arrow won’t do it if I dun wanna.”

Kraglin tipped his head, turning to look the Centaurian in the eyes, “Yer arrow never once touched me.”

“Yeah.”

“That means –”

“Yeah.”

The Hraxian broke into a grin, “Huh.”

Yondu returned it with a smile of his own and nudged him with an elbow. The taller man leaned his head over to rest on Yondu’s implant and the older man leaned into him.

Kraglin’s jumpsuit was still around an ankle and his boots were somewhere off to the side, Yondu’s coat was tangled around his legs and his pants were halfway down his ass, dick lying limply on his thigh.

Kraglin smirked. They were a damn mess.

“Wanna help me find tha rat bastard who stole my ma money?”

That goofball smile turned ruthless, “Only if ya let me gut him and toss his entrails out an airlock.”

Yondu snickered, “Sure darlin’, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
